


ART - To Those That Walk In Darkness

by Somniare, Tarlan



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Small Fandom Big Bang, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for Somniare's story - for Small Fandom Big Bang 2014-15</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - To Those That Walk In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somniare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Those That Walk In Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617835) by [Somniare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare). 



I was a little late to the _art selection_ party so most of the fandoms I knew well had already gone and those remaining were not my preferred pairings - I can't help it! I'm a slash fan :) Looking at the remaining stories I noticed several for **LEWIS**. I've never tried the fandom but I do love watching the show - and have all the episodes including _Morse_! - so I thought... WHY NOT!

All the **LEWIS** stories sounded amazing but this one stood out for me as I am really enjoying **FOREVER** and the whole idea of immortality. Of course it came as a bit of a shock when Somniare broke the news that her story had grown exponentially and instead of an anticipated 10-20,000 words, I learned it was a novel length story of over 107,000 words! Once I got over the surprise I started reading through the first third of the story - and it was excellent! I hardly noticed the time passing, intrigued to find out what happened next and eagerly awaiting each new part sent to me.

Trying to decide what art to create was the next problem and I decided to bring in elements of the murder plot being investigated with a hint of the Masonic element within. Hopefully I have managed to capture those elements in a way that will intrigue you enough to consider reading this excellent story.

**Click on eBook cover, wallpapers, banner, dividers for larger images**

**Banner 1 - Text**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/673346/673346_original.jpg)

**eBook Cover - Text**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/667571/667571_original.jpg)

**eBook Cover - Plain**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/667689/667689_original.jpg)

**CD Cover - Text**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/668043/668043_original.jpg)

**Cover 1 - Text**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/677733/677733_original.jpg)

**Wallpaper 1 - Plain**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/678114/678114_original.jpg)

**Cover 2 - Text**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/675112/675112_original.jpg)

**Wallpaper 2 - Plain**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/675532/675532_original.jpg)

**Wallpaper 3 - Plain**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/678269/678269_original.jpg)

**Icons**

01 | 02 | 03 | 04 | 05 | 06 | 07  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |  |  |   
  
**Divider 1 - 500x10**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/674245/674245_original.jpg)

**Divider 2 - 500x15**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/674308/674308_original.jpg)

**Divider 3 - 1000x10**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/674602/674602_original.jpg)

**Divider 4 - 1000x15**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/674959/674959_original.jpg)

I do hope you like the artwork and I hope you will read the story!  
.


End file.
